La fiesta de Itachi
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Itachi quiere celebrar su cumpleaños, en privado con Deidara claro está.


**Resumen: **Itachi quiere celebrar su cumpleaños, en privado con Deidara claro está.

**One-shot **

* * *

**La Fiesta de Itachi**

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la empresa donde laboraba, intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible, un crack lo puso en alerta. Le habían descubierto.

—¿Dónde vas Uchiha? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Itachi al oír esa voz—

—Oh, Sasuke ¿Cómo estás? —Se dio la vuelta y le encaró— Yo muy bien, ¿Y sabes qué? Me estoy yendo así que si me disculpas…

—¿Dónde carajos crees qué vas? —Preguntó levantando una ceja escéptico— No se puede celebrar un cumpleaños sin el homenajeado, reverendo cabrón.

El pelinegro mayor suspiró levantando las manos al aire en son de paz. —Está bien, está bien. No te pongas así. —Pidió— Iré. Pero solo por diez minutos.

El Uchiha menor sonrió de lado— Hecho. ¿Nos vamos?

Itachi suspiró nuevamente. —Claro…

—

Caminaron lentamente, Itachi miraba inquietamente su reloj, esperaba terminar con eso rápidamente, tenía una fiesta privada en su hogar.

—¿Y Naruto? —Preguntó intentando romper el silencio que se creó a su alrededor—

—Esperando.

—Ah..

Continuaron caminando, con tranquilidad llegaron a lo que sería un gran portón el cual Sasuke no tardó en abrir, los gritos de euforia, las felicitaciones, los chiflidos no tardaron en hacerse oír. Itachi se permitió sonreír suevamente se sentía feliz por tal homenaje.

—Bien gente ¡Es hora que inicie la fiesta! —Se oyó decir al animador que resultó ser Naruto, no le sorprendía, este tenía una capacidad de animar increíble—

La música se hizo oír, los empleados de la compañía no tardaron en ponerse a bailar, el ambiente estaba perfecto.

Pidiendo permiso para poder caminar entre la multitud, eso no era lo suyo, buscó la zona más tranquila y para su suerte había una silla ahí en la cual se sentó observando inquisidoramente los movimientos de los invitados.

—¿Bailas? —Levantó la vista, no pudo evitar alegrarse—

—Depende con quién.

—¿Harías una excepción conmigo?

El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar tomó al rubio que tenía al frente por la cintura, acercando su rostro al de él.

—Haría las excepciones que quieras contigo… Deidara.

El aludido terminó de unir sus labios en un cálido y apasionado beso, la mano del Uchiha se escabulló bajo la camisa que traía el otro, ese por su parte le agarró el trasero, la temperatura subía. Y no se debía al exceso de gente en un casi reducido lugar, no. La excitación.

—Ajam! ¿Se divierten muchachos? —Preguntaron luego de oír la tos fingida—

Esos por su parte siguieron en lo suyo, el rubio sintió flaquear sus piernas cuando el Uchiha rosó su entrepierna con la rodilla, la necesidad de juntar más su cuerpo al de su pareja se hizo presente y así lo hizo, como pudo enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, este en respuesta lo arrinconó a la pared para poder besarlo mejor.

Hizo una leve pausa para morder sus labios, acarició con suavidad su espalda, para luego besar su cuello.

—¿Es que acaso no me oyen? —Cuestionó un pelirrojo algo enojado por la falta de atención—

—¿Sabes algo Sasori? —Empezó a decir Itachi deteniendo todos sus movimientos en el otro cuerpo— ¿Por qué mejor no nos haces un favor? Piérdete.

E ignorando la respuesta que el otro intentaba darle continuó besando a Deidara, este, como pudo abrió separó la Uchiha lo suficiente para poder respirar.

—Creo que eso fue muy grosero —Comentó por lo antes sucedido—

—Lo superará, y ahora ¿En qué estábamos? —Incitó y este le detuvo con una mano—

—En nada. Ya me voy, solo vine un momento para que te hagas la idea de que te espera en la casa.

Guiñó un ojo a la vez que desenrollaba sus piernas y se ponía en pie, acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que podía.

—¿Y qué hago con 'él'? —Preguntó indignado señalando su entrepierna—

—No sé, quizá esto —Dijo, moviendo su mano en forma ascendente y descendente en una simulación de masturbación, Itachi bufó—Como sea yo me voy, nos vemos luego 'Cariño'.

Y se fue caminando a través de la multitud escuchando a lo lejos a Naruto gritar un "¡Te amo Sasuke!" junto con un "Feliz cumpleaños cuñado" El Uchiha mayor, prefirió no preguntar a que se debía eso de 'Cuñado'.

Enojado, frustrado y excitado se sentó nuevamente en la silla que anteriormente estaba, sintió que alguien se ponía en pie a lado suyo, vio que era su hermano, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Por su parte Sasuke le observó de reojo, se veía distinto a lo usual, se debatió mentalmente si comentar sobre ello o no. Encogió los hombros ¿Qué perdía con preguntar?

—¿Te sucede algo?

—Sí, Deidara me espera… Y quiero estar con él.

—Entonces deberías ir con él —Sugirió con tono casual—

—Pero antes dijiste qué…

—Sé lo que dije. Pero si no te vas a divertir ¿Para qué demonios te vas a quedar? Además.. Será interesante continuar la fiesta sin ti. —Terminó de decir sonriendo de lado, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír igual—

—Eres el mejor —Dijo antes de irse—

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Movió su rostro para observar a Naruto el cual se subía a una mesa para bailar una canción de nombre "I'm sexy and I know it", este al sentirse observado le miró regalándole una sonrisa pícara, acercó su boca al micrófono y gritó— Sasuke, mi amor, vamos a bailar! Hoy te llevo a la cama con este streepece!

—

En otra parte, Itachi ya cruzaba la calle para llevar a su 'pequeña' casa la cual, era una mansión, que estaba a diez cuadras de su lugar de trabajo.

Bajó del auto, y entró con cierta velocidad a estaba, encontró todo oscuro, supuso que Deidara ya había llegado.

—Sabía que no te tardarías. —Oyó a sus espaldas, este se dio la vuelva y miró que al otro que solo se cubría con un lazo en su miembro, Itachi le tomó de la cintura— Feliz cumpleaños —Susurró en su oído Deidara—

—No será del todo 'Feliz' si no cobro mi regalo.

—¿Cuál es ese? —Preguntó, sintiendo cuando Itachi lo cargaba en sus brazos—

—Tú.

* * *

**NT/A:** Disfruté escribiéndolo, me agrada el ItaDei, aunque este no tenga tanta relevancia en el manga/anime, más que unos leves momentos, ¡Pero aún así me sigue gustando! Ese one-shot, fue ganador del primer lugar en un concurso en Naruto Couples. (Sí, me gusta concursar cuando tengo tiempo).

haha lo admito, tuve que ponerle NaruSasu implícito. ¿Se imaginan a Naruto bailando en una mesa "I'm sexy and I know it"? Dios, lo que haría por ver eso~ Sin más, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
